Prom Night
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: the Casson children have all had a prom night, for Caddy it had been rather disappointing until Eve steps in, while Saffy had the textbook perfect night, Indigo never bothered going and Rose had that magical night she has been dreaming of.


**Caddy:**

She had been so excited for it, had brought her dress early from weeks' worth of housekeeping money, planned everything from her hairstyle to the last moment of the night. She had spent much needed revision time daydreaming of being with JohnJamesJeremy – what was his name again? It had been so long ago...

But it was cancelled. Her big night had been cancelled because the hotel doubled book and there was nowhere else to have the Prom.

She spent all night crying on Eve's shoulder about it and was bitterly disappointed the whole day. Eve left with the jar in one arm and a determined look on her face that morning and came back with heavy bags filled with god knows what. She told Caddy to have a bath and put her dress on. By the time Caddy came out looking an feeling like a princess Eve had put fairy lights up all over the living room, Indigo, Saffy and Rose were dressed up in a suit and flouncy dresses and there was a table filled to the brim with buffet food.

Indigo asked her to dance and Eve played slow sad songs. Saffy grumbled, Rose loved her tiara and dress and spent the night pretending she was a real princess, and the once they had gone off to bed Eve poured out two glasses of champagne and they had several toasts together.

At the end Caddy couldn't think of a better way to spend her night.

**Saffy:**

She was determined to make it the perfect night of her life. It was unlikely that she would ever see these people – barring Sarah of course – again in her life and she was going to make herself unforgettable even though she was going to forget them by the end of the summer.

She and Sarah had spent the whole day pampering themselves. Sarah's Mum had been kind enough to pay for a spa day and they had massages, mud baths, facials, manicures and the lot. Afterwards they came home for a very light tea before covering themselves in makeup, doing their hair, and putting their dresses and accessories on.

Bill took lots of photos of them posing.

Caddy, Eve, Michael and Indigo admired them and paid them lots of compliments. Sarah was wearing a jade green dress that brought out her eyes and Saffy wore a deep blue gown. They both looked dead drop gorgeous and they knew it.

Sarah's Dad drove them to the posh hotel where they were holding the event.

They had a crappy dinner but great in depth conversation. The music was shit but they enjoyed dancing especially when they got to dance a very slow dance with the cutest boy in their year. The teachers cried in either sorrow or relief that they were finally leaving and they came home completely smashed and exhausted.

Overall it was a very good day. A very good day in deed.

**Indigo:**

He didn't bother going to Prom.

He couldn't really see the point in it. There was never really a girl that interested him; all of them in his year were bright orange with too big hair and so much makeup on them that a Picasso picture looked more attractive. Then on top of that he had never gotten along with his teachers, they found him far too quiet and his first year had marked him a troublemaker for the rest of his life at school. And also he was too private too want to spend a hellish night with people he probably didn't want to see again since majority of them either stuck his head down the toilet or looked the other way while it was happening.

So instead he sat up on the school roof with David and Tom, drinking a lot of beers, having a good laugh and when he got home he was surprised to see Sarah waiting for him in a long skirt and elegant top.

"I'll allow you one dance," she said with the smallest of smiles on her lips.

With an oldie that Eve and Bill probably had their first dance too playing softly in the background Indigo enjoyed the feel of Sarah leaning against him as they swayed around the messy Casson living room.

And really that was just what he wanted.

**Rose: **

She only went because no one would let her hide under her bedcovers with a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

Daddy had to go and buy her a stupid dress. A pretty deep pink one that was actually rather stylish and not some sort of lacy ball on a bit of cotton. He had even brought her proper high heels to go with it and some lovely earrings and necklace.

Caddy had dragged her to the hairdressers and did her makeup for her. Not allowing her a moment alone to yank out the hair slides and wash out the stiff hairspray.

Then on top of that Molly's parents had paid for a limo and she, Kieran and all their gang from school kidnapped her from the Banana House before she even had a chance to run for it.

She got her payback by sitting on a chair in the corner sulking while everyone else was having a fantastic time. She always hated school and didn't need a stupid expensive dance to celebrate leaving it...blowing it up on the other hand sounded far more appealing...

She didn't want to dance with anyone here.

She didn't want teachers telling her how pretty she is while looking at her suspiciously. And it wasn't like she could _even_ drink since she wasn't even eighteen until August. Damn being the youngest in the whole entire year.

But then he came out of nowhere and held his hand out of her. And with his gorgeous grin that made his stupid lovely eyes sparkle he said, "No one puts Permanent Rose in the corner," and she can't help but laugh at his stupidity because they had watched Dirty Dancing last summer and both thought it was crappy. Then he asks, "Will you dance with me?"

And all her anger melted away and she takes his hand and says yes. Suddenly she's pulled onto the dance floor and she's in his arms dancing and having the time of her life in his arms.

She was having the most magical night of her life as Tom finally lays his lips on hers.


End file.
